Anniversary Surprise
by pooka14
Summary: H/D SLASH! Draco wakes up the day of his anniversary disappointed. What does Harry do to help? Read to find out. If you don't like slash then don't read. You shouldn't even be in this section.
1. Chapter 1

Draco woke up the day of his and his boyfriend's anniversary

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry and Draco. _sob _Look you made me cry.

Draco woke up the day of his and his boyfriend's anniversary. His boyfriend, one Harry Potter, and he had been together for 7 years. Harry always did something extra special for Draco on their anniversary and Draco was excited.

The smell of bacon and eggs wafted into the room and Draco smiled. Harry had always been an early riser and he always made breakfast.

Draco got up and padded into the kitchen wearing only his pajama pants. He tried to stifle a yawn but it didn't work very well. Draco heard a chuckle and looked up to see Harry holding out a cup of coffee.

He smiled in thanks and took a sip. Perfection. Harry knew him so well. He knew exactly what he needed in the morning to wake up.

Harry was looking for approval and it was granted when Draco stepped into his arms and their lips met. They stood there sharing soft, loving kisses for a few minutes. They parted and Draco softly said "Good morning."

"Morning, love." Harry replied. Draco waited for the 'Happy Anniversary' but was disappointed. Harry turned and served the food onto plates and set them on the table.

Draco's face fell. How could Harry forget? Harry never forgot.

'_Okay don't panic. Maybe he just wants to build the suspense. Yeah, that's it._' Draco thought unconvincingly.

The two men sat and started to eat. After about ten minutes of silence, Harry ran his knuckles across Draco's cheek. "You okay, baby? You're awfully quiet." Harry asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm great. Just a little tired." Draco lied with a weak smile. They finished up breakfast with Harry constantly shooting worried glances at Draco. Harry stood and started washing dishes and Draco went to change for work.

Draco was a fashion designer and he could go to and leave work whenever he wanted. His secretary and best friend, Pansy Parkinson, always scorned him for doing so but she knew he would never stop.

Once Draco was washed and dressed he headed downstairs to get his drawings together. Harry met him at the door and they kissed for a few minutes. When they parted Harry smiled and rubbed Draco's cheek.

"You sure you want to go to work today, baby? You still don't look very well." Harry asked worriedly.

"I'm sure Harry. If I feel any worse I'll just floo home." Draco said with a sad smile.

Harry nodded and gave Draco another soft kiss. He looked into Draco's eyes and said earnestly "I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Harry. I'll see you after work."

Draco walked out of the door and hurriedly walked to the apparition point.

'_I need to talk to Pansy._'

"He forgot our anniversary, Pansy. Harry forgot. He never forgets." Draco ranted sadly, close to hyperventilation. "Next thing you know, he'll leave me for some poncy git that doesn't even love him."

Pansy rolled her eyes as she watched her best friend pace in front of her desk. She got up and stood in front of the panic-stricken man. She slapped him across the face and grasped his shoulders. Draco looked at her with wide, sad eyes.

"I don't know what I would do without him Pansy. I love him so much. I don't think I could take it if he left me."

Draco was close to tears now and Pansy shook him slightly.

"Draco, if I know Harry Potter, then I know that he would never leave you." Pansy said comfortingly. "It is clear as day that he adores you as much as you adore him. You two are perfect for each other."

Draco seemed to calm down and she let go of him and went to sit behind her desk once more.

"Besides, have you even thought about later today? He is probably planning something for tonight and wants to surprise you." Pansy stated matter-of-factly.

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment and then looked at Pansy sheepishly.

"Your probably right, Panse. I guess I just over-reacted."

Pansy snorted and said "You think?"

Draco glared but said "Thanks Pansy. What would I do without you?"

"Probably explode." Was her reply. Draco chuckled and went into his office.

The rest of the day went slowly for Draco. He and Pansy spent most of it thinking about what Harry had planned. When customers did come in asking for something, Draco could barely concentrate.

It was Friday though, so Draco made up the excuse that he wanted an early weekend to go home earlier.

He left at about 3:30, an hour and a half earlier than normal. Before Draco had closed the door Pansy called out "Call me tomorrow. I want to know everything."

Draco chuckled and waved, then walked to the apparition point. He apparated back to his street and walked up to the door. He took a deep breath to compose himself and opened the door.

"Harry, I'm home." Draco called out to the empty room. After Draco said that, Harry rushed out into the living room from the kitchen. Harry looked flushed as he ran forward and embraced Draco.

"You're home early, baby." Harry said after a hello kiss.

"Yeah, it's Friday and I wanted to get home to spend the weekend with my man." Draco said grinning.

"Well I was just about to fire call you at the office and ask if you could go to the store on the way home. Do you think you could go now?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Sure, Harry. Do you have a list?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, stay here and I'll get it. Stay." Harry said. He hurried into the kitchen without opening the door too wide. Draco grinned; Harry had planned something for him. He inched toward the door but before he got too close Harry came out and closed the door again.

"What are you hiding, Harry?" Draco asked playfully.

"You'll see. It's a surprise. Now run along. I'll see you later."

With a kiss, Harry herded Draco toward the door. Harry shut the door, took a deep breath, and rushed to finish up his surprise.

Meanwhile, Draco was on his way to the super market practically skipping. He needn't have worried at all. Harry had probably been planning this for a while.

'_If Harry wasn't expecting me back until after work then I'll take the shopping slow. That way he'll have all the time he needs to make everything perfect. Otherwise, he'll freak and think I hate it._' Draco thought fondly.

Draco, his hands full of shopping bags, opened the door to his and Harry's flat an hour and a half later.

"Harry, I'm home. Again." Draco said with a grin while he put the shopping bags down. Draco shrugged off his coat and closed the door. He looked around confused; Harry was usually in his arms by now.

"Harry?" Draco called out worriedly.

Suddenly there were hands over his eyes and a warm body pressing into his back. Warm breath ghosted over Draco's ear and he shivered.

"Guess who?" was whispered softly into his ear.

"Harry" Draco said as he turned around to embrace his boyfriend. They kissed languidly for quite a while until Harry pulled back with a soft smile.

"Draco, I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"I need you to wear this." Harry said as he held up a silk, red blindfold.

"What?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Please. For me." Harry asked with his eyes wide and pleading. This look was known as the sad puppy dog look and Draco could never resist it and Harry knew it.

Draco sighed and said "Alright, but this better be good."

"Oh it is, just trust me." Harry said as he wrapped the cloth around Draco's eyes and tied it tight.

Harry put Draco's hands on his hips and led Draco carefully to the kitchen door. Harry pushed it open and pulled Draco inside.

"Okay, Draco. You can take off the blindfold now." Harry said a little apprehensively.

Draco pulled off the blindfold and gasped.

Review and you'll see what's behind door number one. Please no flames. My first attempt at a chaptered story. We'll see what happens.

love and hugs 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't nor ever will own Harry and Draco

**Disclaimer: **I don't nor ever will own Harry and Draco. sob

**I am soooooo sorry that I couldn't update sooner. I accidentally deleted what I had from my files when I was sorting and I had so much schoolwork to do last weekend. Please don't kill me. I'll try my hardest to update sooner. **

Draco couldn't help but stare in awe at what Harry had done. The kitchen looked as if it were straight out of a romance movie. The lights were dimmed and there was soft, soothing music coming from somewhere unidentifiable.

There were rose petals everywhere. They were scattered on the floor and counters and in the middle of it all was the dinner table. It was draped with a beautiful tablecloth that Draco didn't know they owned. It was set perfectly and in the middle was a vase with an assortment of roses of different colors. There were also candles burning to give the room a more cozy feeling.

Draco slowly and cautiously stepped forward as if when he moved it would all fall apart. He circled the room and looked back at Harry with emotion filled eyes.

Harry was looking quite nervous. He was fidgeting and rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture he had had since school.

"So, do you like it?" Harry asked apprehensively.

"Like it? Harry it's beautiful. I love it." Draco said as he walked forward toward his boyfriend.

"Thank you, Harry." Draco said as he draped himself on Harry like a blanket. They kissed lovingly for while before Harry pulled back and smiled.

"Don't thank me yet, love. We still have to eat the food I made."

Draco chuckled and let Harry lead him over to the table. Harry held out the chair and Draco sat with a grateful smile. He got settled while Harry poured wine and served a salad. Harry sat and they started eating.

"So are you surprised?" Harry asked.

"Very."

"You're feeling better, yeah?"

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked with a furrowed brow.

"This morning you looked like you were coming down with something."

"Oh, I was just sad because I had thought you forgot our anniversary." Draco explained sheepishly.

Harry chuckled and sipped at his wine. The salads had gone fast and it was almost time to bring out the main course. Harry hoped that Draco wouldn't laugh at him.

Draco put down his fork and wiped daintily at his mouth.

"You done, baby?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded in affirmation and Harry got up with the dishes and went over to the sink. He put them down and moved to the oven. He pulled out two plates and brought them over to the table. It was pizza.

When Harry sat Draco looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Harry understood the unsaid question and said, "Don't laugh before I explain."

Draco nodded and Harry took a deep breath.

"Well, do you remember when we were just friends right after the war ended?" Draco nodded once more and Harry continued. "You and I were exploring muggle London because I wanted you to expand your horizon and try new things. One of those things was pizza. We went into that pizza parlor and you had genuine happiness in your eyes when you watched them throw the dough. It was then that I realized I had feelings for you. You were so alive and human that I fell in love with you in that pizza parlor."

Draco had tears running down his cheeks as he listened to Harry explain. Harry had never shared this detail with him.

"I thought the pizza was appropriate. It pretty much made me fall in love with you and I still love you so much now."

Harry smiled and leant forward and brushed the tears off of Draco's face. Draco smiled and got up. He walked around the table and sat sideways in Harry's lap. Draco nuzzled into Harry's neck and Harry petted Draco's hair.

"I never knew, Harry."

"Yeah, well I thought you would laugh at me."

Draco looked up into Harry's eyes and said, "Harry you are the most thoughtful man I have ever known. I would not have laughed."

Harry just smiled and leant forward and connected their lips in a soft kiss. Soon, though, the kiss got passionate. They were exploring each other's mouths and battling with their tongues.

Harry broke off the kiss and licked down Draco's jaw to his earlobe. Harry nibbled on it and Draco gasped. Harry smirked inwardly; this was one of Draco's weak spots. Eventually the two men realized they still hadn't eaten and they broke apart once more.

Harry warmed the pizza with a wave of his wand and took a bite. He noticed Draco hadn't eaten any and looked at him questionably.

Draco looked up into Harry's eyes and with a pout asked, "Feed me?"

Harry smiled and picked up the slice and offered it to Draco. Draco bit off a small piece and chewed it happily. They ate the rest of it that way. Harry feeding Draco and vice versa.

When both men were full, they just sat together, enjoying one another's company. Soon, Draco looked up and asked, "What's for dessert?"

Harry chuckled and nudged Draco so he would stand and Harry stood as well. Harry held up the blindfold and said "You're going to have to wear this again, baby."

Draco shrugged and let Harry tie the cloth around his eyes once more. Harry placed Draco's hands on his hips once more and led him out of the kitchen.

"We're going up the stairs okay, Draco. Just go slow." Harry said. He guided Draco slowly up the stairs and they finally made it to the top.

Eventually, the two men made it to their destination. Draco made a move to take off his blindfold but Harry stopped him.

"Not yet, sweetheart. I still have to make one final adjustment. I'm going to do that so don't freak out when I leave you alone, okay?"

Draco nodded and felt Harry's presence leave and he shivered. Soon, though, Draco heard running water and he furrowed his brow. Confused, Draco waited for Harry to return to him and soon he did.

"You can take off the blindfold now, love." Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Draco waist from behind.

Draco did so and raised his eyebrow at what he saw.

"Harry, how is that supposed to be desert?"

**Please review and tell me what I can improve on and maybe try to guess what's coming up next. Don't worry hot Drarry sex will be coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people, it's me again, finally

**Hey people, it's me again, finally. I'm sorry if I kept you waiting but the update and hot Drarry sex is here.**

Draco looked at the bathtub in confusion. If this was Harry's idea of desert then there was a lot to be desired. He turned to Harry and just raised his eyebrow in question.

"Just get in and relax. I'll be right back." Harry said and he kissed Draco lightly before leaving the room.

Draco shrugged and walked over to the bathtub. It was as beautiful as the kitchen. There were candles everywhere and the lights were dimmed and the same soft music was drifting around. Also there were rose petals floating on the water and scattered on the floor.

Draco stripped and lowered himself into the bath with a sigh. It was the perfect temperature and very relaxing. He laid his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying the music and the soft scent of the candles. He had just about dozed off when Harry reentered the bathroom.

Draco looked up and smiled at Harry. Harry smiled back and put down a covered tray on the counter next to the sink. He then stripped down to his pants and picked the tray back up.

Harry walked behind Draco and sat on a chair that had been set up. Draco laid his head back again and waited for what Harry had planned. He heard Harry take off the cover of the tray and set it on the floor. Then he felt a pressure at his lips so he opened them and he bit down.

Sweet juice exploded in his mouth and Draco moaned. This was his favorite desert. Chocolate covered strawberries with a dab of whipped cream on the end.

Draco turned and smiled widely at Harry in thanks. Harry grinned in response and took a bite off a strawberry and leant forward. Their lips met and Harry opened his and Draco's mouths and he pushed the strawberry into Draco's mouth.

They kissed for a few minutes, savoring the sweet kiss. Soon they parted though so they could finish the desert. Once the strawberries were gone Draco leaned back with a satisfied sigh.

Right after Draco closed his eyes he felt Harry's hands knead lightly on his shoulders. Draco sighed again and relaxed further under Harry's talented hands. Harry took this as a sign of appreciation and applied a bit more pressure.

As Harry worked the knots out of Draco's shoulders, Draco was becoming more and more aroused. Soon, Harry's hands rose and kneaded on Draco's neck and Draco moaned.

After a few minutes of Harry rubbing at his sensitive neck, Draco sat up and turned around. He took one look at Harry's smirking face and he pulled Harry in for a fierce kiss.

They kissed like they hadn't kissed in years and it soon left the two of them breathless and wanting more. Quickly, Harry stood and shed his boxers and he stepped into the bath with Draco.

They kissed again as Harry straddled Draco's hips and their erections brushed. The contact made them both gasp into their kiss and Harry ground down once more, wanting to feel Draco against him.

Draco moaned at the friction and he thrust up as Harry thrust down. They set a fast pace, both of them thrusting earnestly against each other.

They frotted desperately until they were both on the brink of orgasm with the water sloshing out of the tub. When Harry felt Draco start to tense he separated them slightly so he could slip his hand between their bodies.

Harry grasped both his and Draco's cocks in his hand and he jerked them simultaneously. Draco moaned loudly at this and he grasped at Harry's shoulders desperately. Then Harry parted their lips and latched himself to Draco's collarbone.

This made Draco throw his head back and come, calling out Harry's name as he covered his and Harry's chest with his seed. Harry, seeing Draco's orgasm, tensed and groaned deeply, releasing on their chests as well.

Harry collapsed, panting desperately, on Draco's chest. When the two men calmed down they kissed lightly before washing themselves off. They got out of the tub and dried themselves off.

Draco grabbed his and Harry's bathrobes, put his on, and gave Harry's to him. Harry smiled in thanks and he put it on.

Draco walked forward and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and he laid his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco as well and the two men enjoyed their embrace for a few minutes.

Harry petted Draco's hair and Draco lifted his head to look into Harry's eyes.

"There's still one more thing." Harry said softly. He disentangled himself from Draco and walked over to pick up the blindfold. He walked back to Draco and looked in his eyes for approval.

Draco nodded and Harry tied the blindfold over his eyes one last time and led him out of the bathroom.

**Kay, so this chappie is a little shorter than the first two but I gave you a little action in this one. R&R and I'll update ASAP.**

**As always, love and hugs :****D **


	4. Chapter 4

Draco felt Harry lead him out of the bathroom and they stopped almost immediately. That could only mean one thing, they were in the bedroom. Draco grinned and waited for Harry to take of the blindfold or for Harry to tell him he could take it off himself. Harry pushed himself into Draco's back and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"All right, love. You can take it off now." Harry whispered in his ear. Draco shivered at the hot breath of his love in his ear and he raised his hands to his head. He untied the blindfold and looked at their room.

It was pretty much the same as the kitchen and bathroom. There were rose petals everywhere, the lights were dimmed, there were candles everywhere, and there was soft music coming from somewhere. But even though it was the same theme, it didn't detract from the beauty of it.

Draco turned in Harry's arms and looped his arms loosely around the taller man's neck. He leaned forward and connected his lips with Harry's in a sweet kiss to show how much this all meant to Draco.

After a few short minutes, Harry pulled away and smiled down at Draco. He pushed Draco back gently until the backs of his legs hit the edge of the bed. Draco obediently sat and watched as Harry kneeled down in front of him.

Harry looked ready to explode with nerves and Draco waited patiently.

"Draco these past seven years have been the happiest of my life. If someone had told me back in Hogwarts that I would date you for seven years I would have laughed in their face. But, here we are and I wouldn't have it any different."

Here Harry hesitated and Draco felt a flash of panic. Could Harry be breaking up with him? Nononono, Harry was going on about how happy he was. He couldn't be breaking it off.

"Also, these seven years have shown me how I couldn't live without you. Every time you went away for a week or even a weekend, I was totally lost without you. All I did was wait for you to get back."

At this Draco let out a mental sigh of relief. So Harry wasn't leaving him. What was he doing, then? Draco already knew how much Harry loved him.

"I never want to let you go or I don't think I would be able to survive. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Draco. I want to show you how much I love you every day. You make me the happiest man on earth."

Okay, Draco was starting to get what Harry was doing. He started to shake and his palms got sweaty. His heart beat faster and he could see why Harry had been nervous before.

"Would you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me? Draco Lucious Malfoy, will you marry me?"

With that Harry pulled out a small velvet box and opened it. Draco saw a beautiful platinum band that had an intricate weave on it. He looked up into Harry's face and saw the hope shining through.

Draco then burst into tears. He launched himself forward into Harry's arms and the two men tumbled back. Draco placed kisses all over Harry's face as he sobbed happily.

Harry laughed under him and he pulled the both of them into a sitting position. Harry pulled the ring out of the box and held his hand out for Draco's. Draco placed his hand in Harry's and Harry slipped the ring on his finger.

Draco beamed as he looked at the ring. It really was beautiful and Draco looked up Harry. Harry smiled down him and raised his hand to caress Draco's cheek. Draco leaned into the gesture and he kissed the hand softly as it traced toward his mouth.

Harry's hand then went to the back of Draco's neck and he pulled his head towards him. Their lips met in a searing kiss and it got passionate almost instantly. Harry traced his tongue along Draco's bottom lip. Draco gasped and allowed Harry entry into his hot mouth.

Harry immediately found the places in Draco's mouth that were the most sensitive. He knew exactly where they were and exactly what reaction he would get from touching each certain place.

The result was Draco practically devouring his mouth. They enjoyed each other's tongues for a few more minutes until the lack of oxygen pulled them apart. They panted against each other until Harry pulled them up to sprawl on the bed.

Harry swooped down and claimed Draco's mouth once more before moving on to Draco's neck. His whole neck was very sensitive but there was one specific spot just above Draco's left collarbone that made the blond react as if electrified.

Harry left small love marks all over Draco's neck and all the while he moved closer to that one spot. Draco was panting with the effort to not pull Harry away and tell him to get on with it. Suddenly, Harry latched on to the spot and the reaction was instantaneous.

Draco reached up and grasped Harry's hair and he arched beautifully off the bed. And his opened mouth let out a string of groans and gasps as Harry sucked. When Harry moved away he noticed smugly that he had left a dark purple mark on Draco's pale neck.

Smirking Harry looked up into Draco's face and his gaze was met with glazed silver orbs. Harry's smirk melted to be replaced with a look of loving awe. As many times as the two of them did this, Harry never got used to seeing Draco in this state.

While Harry was staring, Draco's state dissipated and he soon got annoyed. Draco finally decided to take matters into his own hands. He reached out and grabbed the collar of Harry's bathrobe and he dragged Harry down into another mind blowing kiss.

Harry got the idea and slid his hands slowly down Draco's chest. Finally, he got to Draco's hips and he slid his hands toward the knot in the rope around Draco's waist. Harry untied the rope slowly, savoring the moment and also teasing Draco just a little.

Draco growled at him through their kiss and Harry decided to not let his poor fiancé suffer. He untied the knot and opened the robe up wide. Harry broke the kiss and gazed down at the miles of creamy white flesh that was just begging to be tasted.

Leaning down, Harry sucked once more on Draco's collarbone before trailing down towards Draco's nipple. Harry took one into his mouth and sucked gently. Draco moaned and grasped Harry's hair to hold him in place.

Harry obediently stayed where he was and he feasted on the pert, dusky pink nipple. He laved around it, he blew cold air across it, and he nibbled it. Just when Draco thought he might burst from sensory over load, Harry moved swiftly over to the other nipple and he repeated the process.

Draco, now, was constantly moaning and writhing under Harry. Ending the glorious torture for a few seconds, Harry left Draco's nipples and kissed his way slowly down Draco's rippled abdomen. Draco still had his hands in Harry's hair but now it was more of a caress than a desperate cling.

Finally, Harry reached Draco's navel. Harry's tongue played with the trail of hair that led to other parts before he circled the opening. Suddenly he plunged his tongue in and he swirled it about. Draco tightened his grip on Harry's raven locks and he bucked just a bit.

Harry smirked into Draco's belly. He could clearly feel Draco's hardness against his chest. Harry pulled away from Draco's navel and he looked up. Draco was looking at him pleadingly, begging him with his eyes to end this amazing torture.

Harry crawled up and pecked Draco lightly on the lips before setting to work on his own bathrobe. He made quick work of the knot and he flung the robe across the room so it landed with a rustle in the corner.

Draco also shed his robe and he reached out and ran his hands over Harry's chest. Harry shivered at the soft touch and he leaned down to connect his lips with Draco's. Their bare chests rubbed together and both men moaned at the sensation.

Wanting more, Draco thrust his hips up and their cocks rubbed together brilliantly. Harry groaned into Draco's mouth and retaliated by thrusting down harshly. Draco's hands came up to grip at Harry's shoulders and he moaned throatily.

Not wanting to come so soon, Harry parted himself from his lover. He kissed a trail down Draco's neck, his chest, and he finally reached Draco's navel. Harry sucked on it a little before moving on toward Draco's groin. He nuzzled his nose into the blond curls around the base of Draco's cock and Draco gasped.

Draco's hands gripped in Harry's hair and Harry got the message. He moved to tongue the base of Draco's cock and Draco groaned at the sensations. Harry moved up Draco's shaft until he was tonguing the tip. He opened his lips and took only the head in.

Draco moaned and thrust his hips up, trying to get Harry to take all of him in his mouth. Harry moved his hands to Draco's hips and he held him down while Harry explored Draco's shaft. Eventually, Harry made it back up to the tip and he swirled his tongue around it.

When Draco growled, Harry decided to pleasure Draco before Draco pulled his hair out. Harry opened his lips wide and he plunged down, engulfing Draco in one fell swoop. Draco cried out and tried to thrust up into the hot wetness surrounding him.

Harry held Draco down more firmly while he bobbed his head. After a few minutes Harry stopped with Draco whole cock in his mouth. Then, Harry tongued the throbbing vein on the underside of Draco's cock and Draco had to fight to not come.

Harry pulled off, sensing Draco was close. He moved down to tongue at Draco's bollocks for a while until he moved on again. He reached Draco's opening and he swirled his tongue around it. Draco cried out and he spread his legs further apart to let Harry have full access.

Harry sealed his lips around Draco's pucker and sucked. Draco mewled like a kitten but it soon turned into ragged breathing punctuated with moans when Harry's tongue slipped inside him. Draco bucked trying to fuck himself open on Harry's tongue.

Soon, Harry slipped a finger in next to his tongue and Draco cried out. Harry wriggled his finger around a bit and his knuckle brushed up against the little bundle of nerves that made Draco see white. Draco arched his back and moaned out a string of curses.

Harry chuckled and slipped another finger inside. He scissored them and Draco had to wrap his hand tightly around the base of himself to keep from coming.

"H-Harry…please, I-I c-can't…please…" Draco panted. Harry took pity on Draco and moved away. He wiped the saliva off his face and he leaned up to kiss Draco.

He kissed Draco sweetly and when he pulled away he summoned the lube with a wave of his hand. The little bottle came zooming towards them and Harry caught it easily. He poured some in his hand and jerked his cock a few times to spread it.

Harry positioned himself at Draco's opening and he leaned down to kiss Draco once more. Slowly, Harry pushed himself into the tight heat that was Draco. Draco gasped at the feeling of Harry filling him up slowly.

Once Harry was fully sheathed, he grasped Draco's hands in his own and he waited for his love to be ready. Draco finally gave the signal and Harry started to thrust shallowly. Almost immediately, Harry hit Draco's prostate head on and the blond groaned and thrust up against Harry.

Harry sped up his thrusts and angled them to hit Draco's prostate every time. Draco moaned out Harry's name as he arched into the brunette's thrusts and Harry leaned down to kiss Draco softly.

The two men moaned into each other's mouths as they thrust in earnest against each other. Soon, Harry was pounding his love with everything he had, huffing out Draco's name after each thrust.

Draco untangled one of his hands from Harry's and he reached between their sweat soaked bodies to grasp at his own neglected cock. As soon as Harry noticed the motion, he slapped Draco's hand away and he fisted Draco's cock in rhythm with his thrusts.

With the hand on his cock, Draco was nearing ever closer to the edge and Harry could tell. Harry wanted Draco come to his peak first so Harry abruptly leaned down and started to suck on Draco's neck.

The added sensation pushed Draco over the edge with a scream of Harry's name. Draco arched off the bed, his whole body tense as he splattered his and Harry's chests with his seed.

Draco's clenching hole wrestled Harry to completion and he emptied himself into Draco's body. When the last shudder pulsed through him, Harry collapsed next to Draco, panting quietly.

When Harry caught his breath, he waved his hand over their bodies, cleaning them instantly. Draco sighed in relief and snuggled up to Harry's warm body. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders and he nuzzled his face in Draco's blond locks.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy-Potter." Harry said with a grin. Draco lifted his head and beamed at Harry.

"I love you too, Harry Potter-Malfoy." Draco said as he leaned forward to steal a kiss. They parted and Draco laid his head on Harry's chest. He raised his hand and admired the beautiful ring.

Harry raised his hand as well and he entwined their fingers. They laid their tangled fingers down on Harry's chest and the last thing Draco thought before he drifted off in to a peaceful sleep was, '_And I thought Harry had forgotten our anniversary. What was I thinking?' _

**So that's the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what I need to work on or to just say something nice. Pretty please. Oh yeah and I don't own anything except the plot. **

**love and hugs for everyone**


End file.
